The Healer
by Trey Strains
Summary: Guy Gardner and Arisia battle a sinister cult leader on Graxos IV who has magical powers.


These are the loglines for fifteen four-issue stories, to be published over five years. The issues will follow a six-panel grid on the inside pages, so that they'll offer more story each month than is typically provided now.

1. The solar system of Apokoplis is being pulled into a black hole, and the Green Lantern Corps must evacuate the inhabitants to a new world.

2. Guy Gardner and Arisia clash with a sinister cult leader on Graxos IV who has magical powers.

3. Alan Scott joins the Corps to prevent the Starheart from destroying Earth.

4. John Stewart and Raker Qarrigat are marooned on a low-tech world where slavery is practiced.

5. Guy Gardner and G'Nort battle three power-hungry wizards on Bizarro World.

6. Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Arisia, Kilowog and Salaak seek to free Hal Jordan, who is being held prisoner in a fortress on Qward.

7. Guy Gardner is critically injured in an ambush, and a grim John Stewart tracks his attackers to a totally lawless world.

8. Guy Gardner makes a bad split-second decision that kills an innocent person, and he quits the Corps and goes to work for Bruce Wayne.

9. Arisia, Jade and Boodikka are hunted on the planet Bellatrix by the Fists of the Guardians, who are designed to be able to defeat all Green Lanterns.

10. In a comedic outing, Guy Gardner and Oliversity are captured by a warlike, all-female tribe that envisions them as the sires of its next generation.

11. Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Arisia wipe out a lair of murderous, reptilian raiders - then discover a nursery full of their orphaned children, who must be cared for.

12. Guy Gardner and Wonder Woman must stop the gods of ancient Mexico from taking power on Earth.

13. Guy Gardner and Raker Qarrigat investigate a series of violent deaths on a world where until now everyone had been immortal.

14. The Old Timer plays a deadly cat-and-mouse game with John Stewart on a primeval world.

15. Flicker captures Guy and Mace Gardner, hoping to deliver them to Krona.

THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS #5

THE HEALER, PART ONE OF FOUR

PAGE ONE SPLASH: It's night on Graxos IV. A handsome young Graxosian man, MERRIK DEROS, is hiding among some ferns, watching ARISIA RRAB, who is walking along a lonely sidewalk. Merrik has blond hair. The moon is large, and close enough that craters are visible on it. Note to the colorist: The moon is orange, giving an orange cast to the scenario. There are patches of snow on the ground. The plants are cold-adapted ferns, needle-leafed evergreens and grasses. There are no broad-leafed trees, bushes or flowers. The architecture is dominated by domes and spires. All the structures are built from brick-sized gemstones and mortar. Gemstones are the dominant rock forms here. Note to the colorist: Let your imagination run free about coloring the gemstones. The domes themselves are made of gemstone bricks laid in a herringbone pattern. The roofs that aren't domed or spired are flat and have gardens on them There are no cars, trucks or motorcycles; Graxosians use raised monorails to travel and to move goods. Graxosians wear stylish furs and skins against the chilly climate. You can get ideas for the clothing from the websites of any fashion houses. And in case anyone complains, the furs are produced in laboratories from cloned cells!

CAPTION: On Graxos IV, Arisia Rrab is returning home from a night class at law school. And she's being stalked.

PAGE TWO PANEL 1: Merrik rushes at Arisia from behind, a wild expression on his face.

Silent panel.

PANEL 2: He grabs her.

1 Merrik: I think about you all the time.

PANEL 3: They struggle.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: A green flash hurls him away.

Silent panel

PANEL 5: Arisia stands over his prone form, her ring glowing.

Silent panel

PANEL 6: Arisia is talking on a cell phone.

2. Voice on the Phone: Emergency.

3. Arisia: I need to report an assault.

PAGE THREE PANEL 1: THREE POLICE OFFICERS stand over Merrik, who is now sitting up, while a FOURTH OFFICER interviews Arisia. Note to the colorist: All Graxosians have blond or red hair, and the officers wear gray uniforms.

1. Fourth Officer: How did you subdue him?

2. Arisia: He fell. Maybe he hit his head.

PANEL 2: A two-shot of Arisia and the fourth officer.

3. Fourth Officer: Do you know him?

4. Arisia: He's a student in one of my classes at law school.

PANEL 3: Concentrate on the dazed Merrik

5. Arisia: I've noticed him staring at me and smiling a couple of times. It was creepy.

PANEL 4: Arisia's apartment has a sleek. modular design, with some potted ferns. Note to the colorist: The colors are pastels.

6. Arisia: Ring, he tried to do something to my mind, didn't he?

7. Arisia's Ring: Analyzing...

PANEL 5: Arisia's ring, from Arisia's P.O.V.

.8. Arisia's Ring: He tried to make you physically unable to resist, yet keep you unchanged psychologically.

PANEL 6: Tight on Arisia, who looks concerned.

9. Arisia's Ring: The method he was using is outside of Oan knowledge. I can make no further analysis.

PAGE FOUR PANEL 1: On a monitor screen. The student record of Arisia's assailant is visible on the screen. His name, MERRIK DEROS, is legible on the screen, along with a head shot. On the computer is a decal that reads, "Property of Harai Law School."

Silent panel

PANEL 2: On Arisia, who is operating the computer.

1. Arisia (thinking): He lives on the grounds of the Deros Temple.

PANEL 3: Arisia has accessed an image of the temple on the computer. The walled compound is dominated by a large domed structure, which several flat-roofed buildings surround. There are arched windows running around the base of the dome, which is about forty feet above the ground. A sign out front reads, "Deros Temple."

2. Arisia (thinking): And his father is Rain Deros, the leader of the temple.

PANEL 4: It's night. Arisia is approaching the entrance gate of the Deros Temple, along with about a dozen other people. All Graxosians are well-preserved, including the aged ones. Obesity, bad posture and balding are unknown here. Nobody looks strange or eccentric.

Silent panel

PANEL 5: Inside the compound, Arisia is standing in a line to get inside the domed building.

3. Arisia (thinking): They're taking in some money, to have built all this.

PANEL 6: Arisia is sitting in the audience in an auditorium. The place is packed with people. The dome has lights hanging below rafters and catwalks. A WOMAN sitting in the row in front of her is leaning over and talking to a companion.

4. Woman in crowd This will change your life.

PAGE FIVE PANEL 1: RAIN DEROS is walking out onto the stage. His appearance is ominous. His features are hard, he has thick eyebrows, and his eyes have dark circles. He has mechanical hands that start at both wrists where natural hands would. The fingers have four segments and the thumbs have three segments. They have no nails. He's dressed in a one of the uniforms of the temple, which have an insignia of flame over the heart. Note to the colorist: His hands are a metallic gray, he has blond hair, and the temple uniforms are blue.

Silent panel

PANEL 2: Rain is approaching about 10 people with various ailments who are standing on the stage waiting for him. At the front of the line, a woman with one leg is leaning on a crutch. She's wearing shorts, so that her stump of a leg is visible.

Silent panel

PANEL 3: Close on Rain.

1 Rain: All of you are welcome here. The power is strong tonight.

PANEL 4: On Arisia and the people sitting in front of her.

2. Woman in the crowd: He had to sacrifice his own hands to gain the power to heal.

PANEL 5: Favoring Arisia.

3. Arisia (thinking): That sounds barbaric.

4: Woman in crowd: He's a miracle worker.

PANEL 6: Rain is standing near the woman with one leg, who is rapt and anxious. He has bowed his head, and he seems to be undergoing a strain.

Silent panel

PAGE SIX PANEL 1: The woman's leg begins to regenerate. The bones appear first.

Silent panel

PANEL 2: Now the musculature appears.

Silent panel

PANEL 3: Now veins appear.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: Now skin appears.

Silent panel

PANEL 5: The woman on stage throws down her crutch in ecstasy.

1. Woman on stage: I can't believe it.

PANEL 6: The woman begins to walk around the stage as the crowd leaps up and cheers.

2. Woman on stage: This is wonderful!

PAGE SEVEN PANEL 1: Arisia is standing up like the others, awestruck.

1. Woman in crowd: He's magnificent.

PANEL 2: AN ASSISTANT OF RAIN, who has a microphone, approaches the woman who was cured.

2. Rain's assistant: How do you feel?

PANEL 3: The woman hugs Rain, who is stiff and doesn't smile. Rain's assistant is extending the microphone toward her.

3. Woman on stage: It feels so good. It's so wonderful.

PANEL 4: In Guy Gardner's basement, Guy and Kilowog are playing foosball. They're wearing civilian clothing, which looks odd on Kilowog. The place has a jukebox and a moose's head on a wall.

4. Guy: You've had only half a beer. That's an unfair advantage.

PANEL 5: Mugs half full of beer sit nearby.

5. Kilowog: If you play Blue Christmas one more time, I'll smash that jukebox.

6. Guy: You're just homesick for the

PANL 6: Two pet crows are sitting on perches.

7. Kilowog: You cheated and blocked that shot. I saw your ring flash

.8. Guy: No, I'm getting a call.

PAGE EIGHT PANEL 1: Guy walks away, looking at his ring.

1. Guy: Hello.

2. Kilowog: Keep that conversation short.

PANEL 2: A hologram of Arisia rises from the ring.

3. Arisia: Guy, I need you on Graxsos IV.

PANEL 3: A poster of Shemp Howard is visible on the wall

4. Arisia: It's for an undercover operation.

5. Guy: I'm not sure that's the best use of my talents, but since it's for you I'm practically there.

PANEL 4: A giant nickle in the room is now visible, like the giant penny in the Bat Cave.

6. Guy: How many Graxoses are there anyway?

7. Kilowog: You called up an old message because you were losing.

PANEL 5: Guy is flying through space in his Green Lantern Corps uniform.

8. Guy: Ring, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know which Green Lantern has the strongest will?

PANEL 6: Guy's ring, from Guy's P.O.V.

9. Guy's Ring: I may be able to calculate that from the demands that each ring puts on the Central Power Battery. Analyzing...

PAGE NINE PANEL 1: Pull back on Guy.

1. Guy: Well, don't keep me in suspense here.

2. Guy's Ring: Yes, one Green Lantern does have a stronger will than all the others. It's Arisia Rrab of Graxos

2: Pull back some more.

3. Guy: Are you trying to be funny?

4. Guy's Ring: Is that a serious question?

PANEL 3: Guy is now approaching Graxos IV. Its sun and moon are visible. From space Graxos IV looks like Earth, with oceans, continents, clouds and polar caps. The polar caps are a good deal larger than Earth's. Note to the colorist: The sun and the moon are orange.

5. Guy: And why did you start using a woman's voice?

6. Guy's Ring: I've noticed that you respond more favorably to female voices.

PANEL 4: Guy is closer to the planet now.

7. Guy: Cut that out and go back to your regular voice.

8. Guy's Ring: Understood.

PANEL 5: Guy and Arisia are in her apartment.

9. Arisia: You got here fast. I appreciate that.

10. Guy's Ring: He has always responded favorably to the females of your planet.

PANEL 6: Taking in more of the apartment.

11. Guy: Be quiet.

12. Arisia (smiling): That's good to know.

PAGE TEN PANEL 1: Taking in more of the apartment.

1. Arisia: Ring, check Guy's breath.

2. Arisia's Ring: Analyzing..

PANEL 2: Concentrate on Arisia.

3. Arisia's Ring: His blood alcohol content is .05 percent. It's within acceptable limits.

PANEL 3: Two-shot of Arisia and Guy.

4. Guy: That was an invasion of my privacy.

5. Arisia: I'm sorry Guy, but this is serious.

PANEL 4: Guy is now gazing at the Graxosian landscape through a large window in the apartment.

CAPTION: Later...

6. Arisia: Anyway, I know you've got an old injury to your knee that bothers you.

PANEL 5: Two-shot of Arisia and Guy.

7. Arisia: I want us to pose as a couple and attend the next healing

8. Guy: Don't you think I'd stick out there a little?

PANEL 6: Arisia is pointing to a makeup table where some golden prosthetic ears are lying.

9. Arisia: Guy, you know I have a background in fashion and cosmetics, which are very advanced here compared to Earth.

PAGE ELEVEN PANEL 1: Concentrate on Arisia, who is smiling.

1. Arisia: If you let me do the talking, I could make you pass for a Graxosian.

2. Guy: Are you serious?

PANEL 2: Concentrate on Guy, who looks unhappy.

3. Arisia: We don't have much time. I've made an appointment at a healing ceremony tonight.

PANEL 3: Guy is sitting in front of a mirror, and Arisia is standing over him. Guy's skin is now golden, and he has pointed ears.

4. Arisia: A definite improvement. And that makeup won't come off until I take it off.

PANEL 4: Arisia is stepping away, and Guy is looking at himself in the mirror with a pained expression.

5. Arisia: Come on, elf boy. We've got to hurry and get you some proper clothes.

PANEL 5: Guy and Arisia are flying above the city, in Graxosian civilian garb.

6. Guy: I thought Graxosians were too smart to join cults.

PANEL 6: Concentrate on Arisia.

7. Arisia: We need evidence before we'll believe anything. So this is unusual. And assaults on women are rare here too, by the way.

PAGE TWELVE PANEL 1: Guy and Arisia are flying toward the temple.

1. Guy: Arisia, we're all proud of you for getting a law degree and getting hired as a professor.

PANEL 2: Concentrate on Arisia.

2. Arisia: Thank you, Guy. I've been so busy the past few years years, it's all like a blur.

PANEL 3: They're landing in a secluded area.

3. Arisia: Graxosians have certain healing powers, but nothing on this scale.

PANEL 4: They've come out of the ferns and are walking toward a line of people at temple's front gate.

4. Arisia: And certainly our powers don't extend to healing others.

PANEL 5: Guy and Arisia are backstage at the temple, with about ten others who want to be healed. An attractive young woman, SOJIN DEROS, is addressing them. Note to the colorist: She has red hair.

5. Sojin: Some of you don't know me. I'm Rain Deros's daughter. My name is Sojin.

PANEL 6: Concentrate on Sojin.

6. Sojin: After you've been healed tonight, I hope you'll all become members of the temple.

PAGE THIRTEEN PANEL 1: Sojin begins walking past them.

1. Sojin: We make no financial requests of anyone. Just do what you think is right.

PANEL 2: Sojin stops and stares at Guy.

Silent panel.

PANEL 3: Sojin and Guy are gazing at each other

2. Sojin: We don't want your money. We want you.

PANEL 4: She comes very close to Guy, regarding him with curiosity.\

Silent panel

PANEL 5: Guy keeps looking at Sojin as she walks away.

3. Arisia: She's as weird as her father and her brother.

PANEL 6. Close on Guy

4. Guy: No, she's not. I can't explain it, but she's all right.

PAGE FOURTEEN PANEL 1: Guy and Arisia are on the stage, at the front of the line of people who want to be healed. Rain is standing in front of them.

1. Rain: i hope you're all well. If not, you will be soon,

PANEL 2: Rain looks at some cards in his hands.

2. Rain: I believe that you're Mr. Veek. And that your knee has been injured.

3. Arisia: That's correct.

PANEL 3: Rain has bowed his head and seems to be undergoing a strain.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: Rain looks up at Guy, whose expression is startled.

4. Rain: How is your knee now?

PANEL 5: Guy begins to walk around, amazed.

5. Rain: You covered it up well, but that was a nagging injury.

PANEL 6: Guy is staring at him, incredulous, as the audience stands up and applauds.

6. Rain: And those are unusual rings the two of you are wearing. I don't recognize the design or the material.

PAGE FIFTEEN PANEL 1: Guy looks down at his hand and sees that his ring is invisible, as usual.

Silent panel

PANEL 2: Rain glowers at the stunned Guy.

Silent panel

PANEL 3: Arisia hustles Guy away as the audience continues to cheer.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: Rain is looking at Arisia and Guy's backs as they walk backstage.

1. Rain: You're welcome.

PANEL 5: Sojin hurries up to Guy and Arisia backstage.

2. Sojin: Mr. Veek.

PANEL 6: Sojin takes Guy's hands and moves very close to him. It's as if they're lovers.

3. Sojin: Please visit the temple again soon.

4. Guy: I will.

PAGE SIXTEEN PANEL 1: Sojin watches Guy and Arisia walk away.

Silent panel

PANEL 2: Guy looks at a small piece of paper in his hand. On it is handwritten, "Please help me get out of here."

Silent panel

PANEL 3: Guy looks back at her, but she's walking away.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: Guy and Arisia are walking down a street. There are no homeless or derelict people, and there's no trash.

1. Guy: This is the first time my knee has felt right in years.

2. Arisia: Then something good came out of this.

PANEL 5: Two shot on Guy and Arisia.

3. Guy: She knew she could trust me.

4. Arisia: You shouldn't trust her, Guy.

PANEL 6: Concentrate on Arisia.

5. Arisia: I overheard some talking about a private ceremony they're going to hold just before dawn. To renew Rain's powers.

PAGE SEVENTEEN PANEL 1: Two-shot on Arisia and Guy.

1. Guy: Let's crash that party. But right now I think I'll crash the two gentlemen who have been following us.

PANEL 2: Guy whirls around, and a green flash from his ring stuns two men behind them.

Silent panel

PANEL 3: Guy and Arisia approach the prone men.

2. Guy: A little paranoia can be a good thing at times.

PANEL 4: Guy is using his ring to cut a capital G in each man's shirt, in the center of his chest.

3. Arisia: Are you starting your own line of clothing?

PANEL 5: Close on Guy, who is deadpan.

4. Guy: I don't imagine any of the Zorro movies were ever released on Graxos IV, were they?

PANEL 6: Taking in Guy, Arisia and the prone temple members.

5. Arisa: We don't have movies or sporting competitions. We find everyday life sufficiently exciting.

6. Guy: This is a strange place, but I like it.

PAGE EIGHTEEN PANEL 1: Concentrate on Guy. Guy and Arisia are flying toward the temple compound.

1. Guy: Ring, disable all security and recording devices in the compound.

2. Guy's Ring. Working...

PANEL 2: Concentate on Arisia

3. Arisia Ring, find the best way for us to get inside

.4. Arisia's Ring: Analyzing...

PANEL 3: Guy and Arisia are standing on a ledge high above the ground that runs around the base of the temple's domed roof. Arisia is using her ring to cut open one of the arched windows while Guy stands watch.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: The auditorium has only a few lights on. Guy and Arisia have come through the window and are crouched on a catwalk.

Silent panel

PANEL 5: Rain, Sojin, Merrik and ten temple members walk out onto the stage. Rain is holding up a torch. One of the men has been drenched.

Silent panel

PANEL 6: On Guy and Arisia

5. Guy: It looks like that man is covered with oil.

6. Arisia: And there's Merrik. How did he get out of jail?

PAGE NINETEEN

PANEL 1: On the people on the stage. The drenched man is now kneeling in front of Rain, who has raised the torch high.

Silent panel

PANEL 2: On Guy and Arisia

1. Guy: Let's get Sojin out of here.

2. Arisia: We need to be careful with her. There's no telling what she can do.

PANEL 3: On Sojin, who is expressionless.

Silent panel

PANEL 4: On Guy and Arisia, who are now greatly alarmed.

3. Arisia: Oh, no.

PANEL 5: On Guy and Arisia, have extended their rings toward the stage.

4. Arisia: My ring isn't working.

5. Guy: Neither is mine.

PANEL 6: On Guy and Arisia. Guy has taken her by the shoulders.

6. Arisia: Oh no..

PAGE TWENTY

SPLASH: On the people on the stage. The man who is covered with oil is on his hands and knees, and is burning alive in agony. Rain has set him afire with the torch. Sojin, Merriik and the others remain expressionless.  
CAPTION: To be continued

***Suggested cover: A scenario dominated by a large depiction of Rain's face and hands. He's looking down into his hands. In one hand stand Guy and Arisia in their GLC uniforms, and in the other hand stand Merrik and Sojin in their temple uniforms. Guy, Arisia, Merrik and Sojin are facing the viewer.

***Suggested cover for Part Two: Guy, Arisia, Sojin and Merrik, dressed in blue temple coats and hats, are trudging through a snowstorm. From a precipice they're being watched by six ominous-looking brownish-red humanoids that resemble ants. They have compound eyes, antennae, large and jagged mandibles, six limbs, and a body with three segments. They're all wearing quivers that are filled with arrows. The sun is behind storm clouds that it's tinging with light-orange.

Logline for Part Two: Guy, Arisia and Sojin, with Merrik as a prisoner, must trek across the frozen wastes of Graxos IV, pursued by members of the Deros Temple.


End file.
